


Meeting Ironhide

by AnnieQuill



Series: Defiance Pax [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Aliens, F/M, Robots, cannons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieQuill/pseuds/AnnieQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Defiance Pax comes face-to-cannon when she meets Ironhide</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Ironhide

"Ironhide!" shouted Major Lennox, waiving the big back mech over to where he was standing with a rail thin girl that held herself like a warrior. Ironhide walked over, trying to figure out why a child was on base. Her scarred, tan skin and old green eyes stood out to him. Her brown hair was chin length and choppy. He wondered what conflict she had been in to make her so...determined was the best word he could think of.

  


"Ironhide, this is our new liaison, Defiance Pax. Miss Pax, this is Ironhide, the autobot weapons specialist," the Major said. Ironhide grinned and activated his cannons, pointing them at her.

  


"You feeling lucky punk?" he said.

  


  


"No, Not at all,"she said, sprinting forward. Next thing he knew, She had climbed up his leg and back and was holding on to one of the most important neural lines in a mech's body."I've had enough guns aimed at me not to be okay with it. Please put those away and never aim them at me again unless there is an enemy behind me that I cannot handle. Is that understood Autobot Weapons Specialist Ironhide?" she said. Ironhide quickly powered down and retracted his cannons.

  


"Understood loud and clear Ma'am," He said,"now will you please release my neural line?" 

  


"Yes, I will," she said. he felt her release his neural line and then climb up to sit on his shoulder plate."I'm not sorry that I did that, I am sorry that I had to,"

  


"Understood Ma'am," He said,"I'm sorry I aimed my cannons at you,"

  


"Understood. You look like you could use a through cleaning, wax, and polish. would that be an acceptable make up?" she asked.

  


"I do belive that would be acceptable," Ironhide said.

  


"Well thats nice and all but but what the HELL Pax!What the hell was that?!

How did you do that!?!" the Major shouted.

“Major, he was pointing two very large cannons in my face, I have a just cause for going ninja on him,” she said.

  


“Where did you learn to ‘go ninja on him’?” the Major asked.

  


“You don’t need to know that,” she said.

  


“Yes I do,” the Major said.

  


“E.T.N.T.R.E.,  like everything else,”  she said, crossing her arms.

  


“What does that even stand for ?” the Major said. 

  


“Extra Terrestrial Negotiation, Trade,Regulation, and Enforcement ,” she said, leaning against Ironhide's’ neck,”Also known as Sec 51,”

  


“Alrighty then,” the Major said.

  


“Okay, now can I give him a car wash?” she asked.

  


“Yes, you can,” the Major said.

  


“Alright, come on,” she said, sliding down Ironhide's front, making both the mech and the Major's eyes widen in horror. She landed and rolled, popping up perfectly fine. “What? Don’t be fooled by my cuteness, I got ninja skills,” she said, walking into the Autobot hanger to get supplies.

**Author's Note:**

> http://hdwallpapers.cat/wallpaper/anime_wild_girl_short_hair_beautiful_hd-wallpaper-716341.jpg this is what she looks like


End file.
